Katekyo Hitman Reborn Christmas Arc
by XBlackSnowyX
Summary: Reborn tells Tsuna to go around Namimori to hand out Christmas presents to his family members


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Merry Christmas Arc**

The icy cold wind blew over my face as I step out of the house, it was the day I had to give out Christmas presents dressed up as Santa Claus to my family members as instructed by Home Tutor, Reborn... Truth to be told, Reborn is actually a infant but don't be fool by his appearance! He is actually the most strongest possible person alive.

Suddenly I heard "Juudaime!" from afar, and when I looked up and saw Gokudera-kun, my classmate from school came by again. He had a confused expression when he saw me wearing the Santa Claus costume and asked," Juudaime, why are you wearing a Santa Claus costume?" When I was about to answer his question, I heard "Ciaossu" and Reborn appeared in a Christmas Tree costume.

Reborn told Gokudera-kun that I was to deliver presents to the family. And his confused expression soon turned into a happy expression as he said "Juudaime! I'm so honoured that you even prepared a present for me! " As I reached into the bag full of gifts, I grabbed a box with a red ribbon tied on and handed it to him. Gokudera-kun said "Juudaime! Thank you very much for this wonderful gift! I shall follow suit and help you give out the presents to everyone too!"

As Gokudera-kun and I walked past the playground, we saw Lambo and I-Pin playing together. Lambo then saw Gokudera-kun and excitedly shouted, "Stupidera!" When Gokudera-kun heard that, he whacked Lambo in the head and scolded back, "Stupid Cow!" I tried to calm both of them down and told them to apologise to each other , but Lambo refused to do so... When I reach into the bag of gift for I-Pin's present, Lambo's eyes widen and said "Where's mine?" And I replied that he didn't apologise to Gokudera-kun so he doesn't get any present. When Lambo heard that, he immediately apologise to him and asked for the present...

I reached into the bag of gifts again and grabbed a jar of candies with a bright green ribbon tied on. Lambo's eyes got even wider and he started drooling when I handed him the jar of candies. When both I-Pin and Lambo thanked me for the presents, Kyoko-chan and Haru passed by, they soon notice us when Lambo shouted to them.

They came over and greeted us. When I was about to speak, Lambo started asking them to play with him and I-Pin, however, as soon as they came , they had to go off soon to continue their plans for the day. As they were about to leave, I reached into the bag of gifts and grabbed 2 Xmas cake coupons for them. They thanked me and went off.

Gokudera-kun and I started walking to a crossroad to find the others, when suddenly we heard "To the extreme!" and saw nii-san running towards us. He noticed us and stopped, before asking us what we were doing. Gokudera-kun explains to nii-san, while I reached into the bag of gifts and took out a box with a bright yellow ribbon on it. I gave nii-san the present and he thanked me before asking me, whether or not I saw Kyoko-chan. I pointed to him the direction, Kyoko-chan and Haru went thanking me before heading to that specific bearing.

As Gokuera-kun and I continued on searching for the others in town. I noticed Ken, Chikusa and Chrome walking out of a convenience store holding bags of junk food. I called out to Chrome and she walks over to greet me and Gokudera-kun. I asked her how she was doing before reaching into the bag of gifts and taking out a box with a Indigo ribbon tied to it and some Onigiri I asked my mum to make for them. Ken and Chikusa came over as Chrome was taking too long and saw the Onigiri in her hands. I told them it was a gift to them before Gokudera-kun and I headed off.

Gokudera-kun and I started walking near the school in search for Hibari-san. When we both suddenly heard "Midori tanabiku namimori no" and saw Hibird flying by. We followed Hibird thinking it would lead us to Hibari-san and it started saying "Hibari, Hibari" as it lands on Hibari-san's shoulder.

Hibari-san questioned us asking whether or not we were crowding before saying, "I'll bite you to death" while holding his Tonfas. And I quickly reacted by apologizing and reached into the bag of gift for both Hibari-san and Hibird. I took out a box with a purple ribbon tied to it to Hibari and a mini scarf for Hibird. I ran away immediately after giving them their presents and Gokudera-kun followed.

As the sky started turning bright orange, we decided to go find Yamamoto at his family sushi house to look for him. As we were walking towards the crossroad, Yamamoto called out to us and said that he was looking for us. Gokudera-kun and I were confused but I just reached into the bag of gifts again and took out a box with a blue ribbon tied to it to Yamamoto. He thanked me before saying that there was a Christmas Party at his family sushi house. We accepted the invitation before following him to the location ,and were amazed by the nice decorations all over the place .

As we both were still amazed by the place, everyone arrived. We started celebrating and Reborn said that I did a great job and gave a smirk. As everyone took turns to open their presents, Gokudera-kun went first and a scarf was inside the box. Then it was I-Pin's turn to open hers, which is revealed to be a doll. After that, Lambo said he ate his already...

Then nii-san opened his present and it was new boxing gloves, and soon after Chrome opened her present and got a new eye patch. Suddenly Hibari came with Hibird wearing the mini scarf I gave and opened his present and was revealed to be a book and he went off and said, "I hate crowding". Yamamoto opened his present and a new baseball bat was inside. Lastly Reborn told me to open the bag which was once the bag of gifts again to take something out and I found a box with a bright orange ribbon attached to it. I opened the box and a tuna was inside... Everyone stared and started laughing while I asked Reborn why I was given a tuna?!


End file.
